Ben 10 (reboot)
Ben 10 é um reboot da super popular série de animação para TV, Ben 10, produzido com o objetivo de atingir uma nova geração de crianças. John Fang será o supervisor de produção,Variety. "Cartoon Network to Revive ‘Ben 10’".Brian Steinberg. 8 de junho, 2015. Segunda-feira. e Nollan Obena, que trabalhou em cenários de Ben 10 e Mutante Rex, será o diretor de arte.Ben 10 Extranet. "Novidades Inéditas sobre o Ben 10". Victor Gomercindo. 29 de outubro, 2015. Quinta-feira. "Além das 3 únicas informações que foram divulgadas pela Turner Broadcasting quando revelou que Ben 10 teria um reboot, faltou uma que ainda não foi divulgado. Derrick J. Wyatt era o Diretor de Arte da série anterior e quem é o novo? Com autorização da assessoria da Turner podemos divulgar primeiramente que o novo diretor de arte é Nollan Obena, talvez você não saiba quem ele é, por que ele nunca teve em mãos como diretor de grandes projetos como esse, mas ele não é totalmente desconhecido pois trabalhou com ótimos e complexos cenários na série clássica e Mutante Rex, e iremos futuramente fazer algumas publicações sobre o seu trabalho, como por exemplo este que pode ver abaixo." Pela primeira vez, a série será totalmente comandada pela Man of Action.Comicbook.com. "Man of Action Talks Officer Downe, Mega Man, Deadpool, and More". Andrew Steinbeiser. 22 de julho, 2015. Quarta-feira. Apesar disso, a Cartoon Network teve o poder de definir que cada episódio tivesse 11 minutos de duração, por ser a grande preferência das crianças.ANMTV. "Cartoon Network e seus planos para 2016". Nielsen Souza. 06 de dezembro, 2015. Domingo. Sua produção deu início no outono de 2015, cerca de um ano antes do lançamento oficial.Postagem de CheshireP no Tumblr A Playmates Toys, responsável pela linha comercial do reboot, descreveu a série como: "A nova abordagem da Cartoon Network sobre a amada Ben 10 será centrado em uma nova série animada reintroduzindo um energético, divertido e carinhoso Ben Tennyson de 10 anos. No núcleo do novo Ben 10 está uma porção de ação, emoção e tudo que rodeia a diversão. Apresentando muitos alienígenas novos e favoritos dos fãs, a série começa com as aventuras de Ben, sua prima Gwen, e o Vô Max enquanto viajam o país durante as férias de verão. Quando Ben encontra o misterioso Omnitrix, um mundo de superpoderes alienígenas se abre a ele. A nova série de televisão é criada pela Cartoon Network Studios e produzida executivamente pela Man of Action. John Fang (Mixels, Mutante Rex) está à bordo como supervisor de produção para a Cartoon Network Studios".Playmates Toys, Inc. "Cartoon Network Names Playmates Toys Global Partner for All-New Ben 10". 9 de junho, 2015. Terça-feira. Sinopse A nova versão acompanhará novamente Ben, sua prima, Gwen e seu avô, Max, enquanto eles atravessam os EUA nas férias de verão. Durante a viagem, Ben encontra o misterioso Omnitrix, que lhe dá acesso a um mundo de poderes alienígenas. Episódios A série até o momento (2018) tem duas temporadas com 40 episódios cada. Para mais informações, acesse: Lista de Episódios de Ben 10 (reboot) Personagens Principais *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Secundarios *Todd (reboot) *Sally *Tetrax Shard (Reboot) *Seis Seis (Reboot) *Kraaby *Phil Bilings (Reboot) *Ryan *Azmuth (reboot) Alienígenas O reboot apresentará novos e velhos alienígenas. *Chama *Quatro Braços *Bala de Canhão *XLR8 *Massa Cinzenta *Cipó Selvagem *Diamante *Insectóide *Ultra T *Enxurrada *Gax *Choque Rochoso *Braços Cinzentos *Ben Amálgama Vilões *Hex *Zombozo *Billy Bilhões *Hydromander *Filhotes de Hydromander *Iron Kyle *Sr. Vapor *Maurice *Sydney *Monstro de Larva *Abelha Rainha *Michael Morningstar *Mortrança *Dr. Animal *Linguarudo *Polvológio *Nanny Nightmare *Simon *Cavaleiros Eternos (reboot) *Vilgax (reboot) Desenvolvimento thumb|Trabalhos de [[Andy Ristaino.]]Pouco tempo antes do anúncio do reboot, Andy Ristaino e James Lien foram contratados para fazer alguns trabalhos de desenvolvimento. Ristaino fez quatro, mas nenhum foi usado. Em 12 de julho de 2015, Andy divulgou os trabalhos em seu blog, SKRONKED, e assumiu ter gostado do resultado final.Postagem de Andy Ristaino no Tumblr thumb|left|Artes de [[James Lien.]] Três dias depois, James Lien postou em seu tumblr suas artes (que, como as de Ristaino, não foram utilizadas): quatro, contando com duas variações do mesmo modelo (que tornou-se o definitivo). Ele tentou explorar um design moderno e um fiel e incrivelmente similar à série original.Postagem de James Lien no Tumblr Em 9 de julho, um dia após o anúncio oficial da nova série, Paula Billingsley, da assessoria da Playmates Toys, divulgou que a Playmates criará os brinquedos do reboot (que consistirão em figuras, playsets e itens de roleplay) e estes começarão a ser vendidos no outono de 2017. Segundo Duncan Rouleau para o blog Ben 10 Extranet, ele irá escrever e supervisionar todos os scripts. O Extranet também divulgou que Nollan Obena será seu diretor de arte. Segundo a Man of Action em uma entrevista na Comic-Con, esse reboot irá aprofundar nas aventuras de Ben, com novos detalhes e curiosidades. Em entrevista à ComicBook, Joe Casey afirmou que o reboot terá uma sensação nova e será uma iteração especial de Ben 10. Na mesma entrevista, Steven T. Seagle disse que "é tudo que você ama sobre Ben 10, com coisas novas que você não esperaria". De acordo com Rouleau em seu Twitter, a série apresentará muitos novos vilões.Postagem de Duncan Rouleau no Twitter Em 06 de dezembro de 2015, a Cartoon Network, contradizendo a afirmação da Man of Action que teria total controle da nova série, anunciou ao site ANMTV que o reboot teria 11 minutos de duração por episódio, devido a ser a grande preferência do público-alvo, assim como que também lançaria em outubro de 2016. A data de outubro já foi prevista em outros países, como na MCA ContentShowcase, na África, em que Stephen Musyoka confirmou o lançamento do reboot no mesmo mês neste país. Duncan Rouleau contou, por Twitter, que a Man of Action está "muito envolvida, escrevendo um tanto e editando toda a história".Postagem de Duncan Rouleau no Twitter thumb|right|O reboot no calendário da Cartoon Network 2016.Em 30 de dezembro de 2015, a usuária ally_chaoyu publicou, em seu Instagram, o calendário da Cartoon Network em 2016. Nele, foi divulgada uma nova pose de Ben, além do visual de Diamante na série.Postagem de ally_chaoyu no InstagramBen 10 Club. "Diamondhead Reboot Design Leaked (and more)". admin. 31 de dezembro, 2015. Sexta-feira. Em 09 de janeiro de 2016, o Ben 10 Club questionou se ally_chaoyu tinha mais imagens como aquela e assim recebeu um pôster com Ben, Diamante, Quatro Braços e Bala de Canhão. Esse pôster também inclui um mês ao seu lado, indicando que lançará em setembro (mês 9) em Taiwan.Ben 10 Club. "Cannonbolt and Four Arms Designs Leaked!". admin. 09 de janeiro, 2016. Sábado. Em 30 de janeiro, o usuário chronosapien234, do Ben 10 Club, divulgou, respectivamente, os scripts dos alienígenas Overflow, XLR8, Diamante, Massa Cinzenta e Insectóide. Isso não só revelou Overflow, como também mostrou um Insectóide completamente diferente, um Diamante com detalhes brancos e em traços 3D (diferente do calendário), um XLR8 com espinhos nas costas, um Massa Cinzenta com olhos laranja e muitos outros destaques que confundiram os fãs e causaram uma grande polêmica nos veículos (principalmente pelas grandes discussões sobre ser real ou falso). Ele afirmou que conseguiu os papéis com um parente, que fez um teste de audiência para todos.Ben 10 Club. Comentários de discussão feitos por chronosapien234 em "New image found from ben 10 reboot fake or real???". Ben 10 Fan. 30 de janeiro, 2016. Sábado. thumb|left|Imagem no Atmedia.No site da TV a cabo húngara Atmedia, é exibido em um slide um pôster de Ben na frente de 9 alienígenas que coincidem com os divulgados por chronosapien.Website da Cartoon Network no site da Atmedia Em março, um comercial divulgando a programação da CN Holanda 2016 exibiu uma imagem de Ben em um fundo verde prestes a apertar o Omnitrix. Curiosidades thumb|Poster oficial do reboot. *Foi primeiramente divulgado pela Cartoon Network através da revista americana Variety. A notícia foi confirmada e compartilhada pela Cartoon Network de Porto Rico via twitter. *Segundo CheshireP, desenhista que ficou famosa entre benáticos por suas fanarts das séries e por ser amiga de Derrick J. Wyatt, um amigo seu que trabalha na Cartoon Network e trabalhou em Ben 10: Omniverse disse que há alguma ação, mas se trata principalmente de comédia maluca como os desenhos atuais da emissora.name="CheshireP" Referências en:Ben 10 (Reboot) Categoria:Séries Categoria:Franquia Ben 10 Categoria:Ben 10 (reboot)